Lies and Secrets
by BaconRules101
Summary: Cammie is going to find answers. Either the easy way, or the hard way. Someone tags along. A very special Blackthorne boy. Zach. When will the lies and secrets stop? Set after GG4 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be here. Yup. Anyway have fun reading!**

Lies and Secrets

A second is all it could take.

I know, in your world, a second is barely anything. But in our world, it's the time you want. You want to be gone in a second after you've won a fight. Seconds are important in my world. This is the life I chose. I'm keeping it. Even if I have to leave my family to get the answers. My whole life I've been looking for answers. I just didn't know what questions to ask. Well, now, I'm doing just that.

Two days ago, I said no to Zach to run away with him. Well, here I am, running away. Just without Zach.

Want to know why? Zach would risk his life for me. I know from experience. When we were in the tombs… That was my wake up call on how much Zach would do to protect me. He would do anything. His life is just as valuable as mine. Maybe even more to me…

I left the note on top of Gilligan's sword. Now, I'm leaving.

I ran through the forest behind Gallagher, glancing back to see the 'mansion' that I used to call home. That place seems like a trap that's suffocating me. I was endangering everyone. But why? Well that was why I was going. To figure that out.

I walked quicker in the forest, making sure not to make noise with my feet. Well, I made a mistake. I must have been too loud. I must have been sloppy. I must have been day dreaming. I had no idea what caused me to be so sloppy, but someone was following me.

And who was that?

A boy with a special place in my heart.

A Blackthorne boy.

It was Zach.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

I sighed and turned to face him. "I couldn't get out of your grasp, huh?"

Zach just shook his head. "Nope. Not quite yet. You had to be quicker, smarter, a better spy."

Wow. I was insulted. He just called me a dire spy. And he was complimenting himself. That made me even more pissed since I had already gotten caught.

"Gee, thanks Zach. That means so much coming from you." I responded.

Zach just shrugged. "Your sarcasm has no effect on me."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. If Zach wanted to come with me on my mission, I swear to God I was going to tell him to go straight home. _He doesn't have a home, though. _I reminded myself.

"You know I'm coming with you, right?" The mission ruin person said.

"No thanks, I think I'm good."

Zach just rolled his eyes and walked beside me. "It's kind of offensive to me that I offered to come with you, and you denied, then you go off on your own."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was cold and it was three in the morning, and I didn't even bring a jacket. I didn't bring any other clothes. "It's safer for you." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about? It would be safer for _you _to go with _me._" was Zach's reply.

"I don't really concern about my safety anymore, Zach."

Zach just shook his head. "Well, I care."

"I also care about your safety too. If you come with me… you won't be safe." I responded.

Zach raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? And why would that be?"

"Listen, Zach, you made one big mistake. You cared for me."

"Gallagher Girl, I don't regret anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a Zach. Or maybe a Hale… Too bad Ally Carter already beat me to it.**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 2

My heart was broken in two. Going with Zach, or continue with my mission that was originally planned.

"Zach…" I whispered as I stood in the woods.

Zach closed the distance between us and brought his hands to my face. "Gallagher Girl…" he whispered, using the same voice I had used on him.

I had no idea what to do. So I did the opposite of what a spy would do. I followed my heart.

I sighed. "Come on, Zach." Then turned on my heel and continued walking silently.

Zach smiled and I just rolled my eyes. We continued at a steady pace until we were out of Gallagher territories. I looked at the highway before me and thought about what I was going to do. _Should we hitchhike?_

"I don't think hitchhiking is a very good idea." Zach said, voicing his thoughts. Without looking at him, I nodded and continued walking along the highway.

I could feel my internal clock ticking. It was four in the morning when we reached a gas station. "We could buy a ticket to the bus." I suggested.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Have you learned nothing during your spy training?"

I just glared at him. "I'm not the assassin here." And stepped inside the store, looking for food, since I had brought none. I dug inside my purse of all of my saving funds and found a fifty dollar bill. I grabbed chips, cookies, and candy. Not a very healthy diet but it was the best we could get for now.

I went up to the cashier and paid. She eyed us suspiciously, since we came with no car. Zach stood in the corner, waiting for me to be done. When I was done paying I stuffed the food into my backpack and walked out of the store with Zach closely on my heels.

"You should have brought a disguise." Zach pointed out once we were out of the store.

"Should have, would have, could have, didn't." was my response.

Zach just shook his head, ignoring my rudeness. "Your 'mission," Zach air-quoted mission, "wasn't planned out very well."

"Well, sorry my mission wasn't planned out good enough for you, Zachary. Sorry I'm not quick enough for you. Sorry I'm not smart enough for you. Sorry I'm not a good enough spy for you. But, most of all, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you." I said, whirling on him. Tears stung my eyes but I held them down. I continued walking down the road.

"Cammie, you know that's not what I meant." He "apologized".

I shook my head and kept walking, not even turning to look at him. I was afraid if I looked at him, I would break down. Zach grabbed my arm. I shook him off. "Stop." I murmured.

Zach stopped trying to talk to me. He walked a little behind me. We stayed like that for two hours. We had walked two miles from Gallagher. "Will you talk to me?"

"Why would I bother? You're just going to tell me more things I don't want to hear. More lies." I snapped at him.

Zach stopped dead in his tracks. "You don't get it, do you?"

I stopped too and turned to face him for the first time in two hours. "Get what?"

"Lies are my life. They're also your life, too."

I shook my head. "I should be able to talk to someone without hearing a lie every moment."

"You don't trust me." Zach stated.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Zach was silent.

"See?"

Zach just shook his head and continued walking. Off in the distance, I saw a silver BMW that said "For Sale" on the window. "Look."

Zach looked where I was pointing and started to sprint. I did the same. When we reached it, Zach hotwired it and we hopped in, him driving.

We drove about an hour in silence when Zach pulled to the side of the road. He parked the car and turned to me. He didn't say anything, but everything was in his eyes.

I stared into his piercing emerald eyes, and saw nothing but lies and secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I WANNA OWN ZACH SOMEONE SELL HIM TO ME!**

**Ally Carter: Sorry, I own him. You can't have him.**

**Well there you go guys!**

Lies and Secrets

I finally turned away from Zach's stunning eyes and back to the road. "Go."

When Zach still didn't return the car to drive, I did. I noticed him studying me. "Listen, Goode, it's not that hard. Just press the gas pedal-"

"I know how to drive, Gallagher Girl."

His eyes were finally back on the road again and he was driving the car. It was awhile in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know. "Why don't you trust me?"

His eyes flicked to me and back to the highway. "Why don't _you _trust _me_?"

"That's different."

He just snorted.

Five more minutes of silence.

"I don't know how to trust someone who could hand me over to the Circle any moment." I said quietly, fearing it would be too quiet. Zach heard me loud and clearly, though.

"Gallagher Girl-"

I didn't want to hear the answer, so I interrupted him. "Besides, trust needs to be earned."

Zach rolled his eyes. "I thought the year that I spent with you was enough."

"I don't know you Zach!" I blurted out.

Zach, sort of stunned, pulled the car into an empty parking lot and stared straight into my eyes, again. _Oh great, not again. _

He gave me a questionable look. "What do you mean?"

Zach knew me, of course. He could pick me out of a huge crowd. He knows me. He saw me. The real me. I just didn't know him. I knew his face, his dazzling eyes, his famous smirk, his soap that made his scent so wonderful. I just didn't know the contents inside the book. "I. Don't. Know. You."

He didn't get to answer, though. We were broken up by a bullet that went through the back window.

We opened our doors and ran out to find five men in black. The Circle. Of course they would find us. We had been driving forever in the same car. Why were we so stupid?

Zach fought three while I fought two. I took both their hands and flipped them over. One of the men grabbed my ankle and threw me to the ground. It was gravel, so it went deep in my skin. I didn't feel the hurting, though. I was too busy trying to get up until one of them stepped on my wrist, breaking it.

I yelped in pain. Recovering, I got up and kicked the guy who stepped on me. He grabbed my other wrist and started spinning me in a circle and flung me into a tree. The other man started yelling at him. "The boss wants her in good shape!"

"This is good enough." He said, gesturing towards me.

That was when I realized Zach had finished pounding the other three. They were passed out on the gravel. He quickly knocked them down and slapped patches on their foreheads. They quickly blacked out too. He grabbed my good hand started pulling me towards an alley.

"Are you in pain?"

I shrugged. "Pain as in not feeling anything? Then, yes, I am in pain."

"You're numb?" Zach asked, examining me tenderly.

I nodded, gesturing to my broken wrist. You could definitely see that something was wrong with it. You could see a bone pressing up near the surface. He ripped off some of the fabric from my button down shirt that I was wearing open with a cami underneath and used it as a sling.

Then he lightly touched the scar that was just above my eyebrow. I had just it received from the beating.

I just shrugged and we continued walking. "See? I didn't turn you over to them." Zach said a few moments later.

"Where are we going?" I asked, ignoring his last statement.

"A place."

I rolled my eyes. "How specific."

I ran into Zach as he stopped. "Ugh." I mumbled.

He turned a wall and started pressing all around on the alley building.

I scanned the barrier and saw a slight discoloring on a brick. I walked up to it and pressed it. The divider creaked to life and turned. Zach was looking at me, clearly impressed. I just smiled triumphantly.

We walked inside and found another wall, and quickly turning that one aside and found a room with two queen beds and a bathroom. "Thank God." I murmured and lay on the bed.

"Tired much?" Zach teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been traveling since three in the morning. It's six at night." I glanced at him from the bed. "Where are we?"

"Weren't you paying attention to signs on the highway? We're in Richmond." Zach replied.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit. Zach clearly thought I was asleep and I could feel him staring at me. My eyes shot open. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Why? There's not much to look at." I didn't think I was very pretty. My friends begged to differ but they were beautiful, so lucky. I wasn't invisible for nothing.

He sat next to me on the bed. He fingered my face tenderly and suddenly his lips met mine. It was a sweet, slow kiss. It was to prove me wrong, I knew it. He finally pulled back and smirked. "You're a Gallagher Girl. Of course there's something to look at."

"I beg to differ." I responded.

Zach still had that look on his face. It was his tender side. The side he showed me only. And that was when I thought he was going to kiss me again. I thought he was going to show his tender side, and not his lying and full of secrets side. "Of course you do. You're a Gallagher Girl."

I glared at him and lay back down on my bed.

"You better freshen up before you go to sleep and change clothes." Zach suggested.

"Actually-"

"Oh, you forgot to bring any other clothes, huh?"

I looked at him confusedly. "How did you know?"

Zach smirked and pointed at himself. "Spy."

I knew he was joking. I just had to say it to him though. "No, you're not."

Not it was his turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"You're not a spy. You're an assassin."


	4. Chapter 4

**I came up with the idea for this chapter, and just HAD to write it! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… *sigh***

Lies and Secrets

Blood. It seeped through my clothes. I could see it. I saw myself with the bullet in my torso, the blood flowing out. Zach was still fighting the man who had taken the shot. I looked at myself, and all I thought was, _I'm dead. No heartbeat. I won't have a family. I won't be able to become a professional spy. I won't be able to tell Zach I love him. I'm dead._

Violent, blood curdling screams filled the air. I didn't realize I was the one shrieking until I felt someone covering my mouth with their hand. I sat up quickly, tears pouring out of my eyes. Zach released me and eyed me. The first thing that popped out of my mouth was, "I'm dead."

"What?" Zach asked confusedly.

"I'm dead."

Zach raised an eyebrow, probably questioning my sanity.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "It was a dream."

"When did you start having crazy nightmares?" Zach asked timidly.

"The day I jumped from a cliff into the waterfalls."

That was when I realized Zach's arm's around me, squeezing me tightly to his chest. I could tell he was worried about me. It was in his eyes. He was anything but timid then. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. Then I yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

He raised his eyebrows. "Think?"

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him off the bed. "Go to your own bed, Goode."

Zach smirked at me before climbing into the covers of his own bed. I fell back asleep easily, but then the nightmare just continued on. I could see my soul float out of my body and suddenly I was standing out of the bleeding figure. No one could see me though.

Ear piercing shrieks filled the air. I turned to see my one of my three best friends, Macey, tied with her hands behind her back, pinned to a wall by the second man dressed in black. No one was helping the lifeless girl on the ground. Zach was fighting, Macey screaming. That was when I saw Bex's figure running from a masked man. She knocked him to the ground, and easily took Macey's guy out. She was getting even better than the last time I saw her.

She saw my bleeding, motionless body and kneeled beside me. "Oh my God."

_What's happening? Why can I see everything that's happening to me while I'm dying? _I thought.

Zach finally finished his man out. I saw a thousand emotions flash over his face when he saw me. "This is my fault." He stated to Macey and Bex.

No one listened to him. They were too busy calling 911. That was when I saw him. A man running out of the shadows with a gun in his hand, pointing at Zach. He pulled the trigger. The bullet was in midair when I realized I was screaming in my dream, and in reality, because I felt Zach's hand over my mouth again.

I opened my eyes to see Zach's worried eyes staring into mine. "I don't think you're okay."

I sat up and one tear turned into hundreds, as I sobbed in Zach's arms. "Why? Why?" I managed to croak out. He brushed the tears out of my eyes.

"What's the matter?" Zach asked. His voice was filled with anxiousness.

I thought of the images of blood covering me. It reminded me of when Aunt Abby had been shot. I stared into Zach's worried ones with my own puffy ones. I closed my eyes and managed to say one word before the images started to fill my mind. "Blood." Then I started shrieking again. He had to cover my mouth again.

"Sorry." I muttered, sinking back into the covers.

"You don't need to apologize. Go back to bed. Please don't think of…" he trailed off. I didn't want him to finish anyway.

I lay my head on my pillow for awhile, thinking. "You're not sleeping, Gallagher Girl."

I nodded and sit up again. He walked over and sat next to me. He gave me a sweet kiss before going back to his bed. But before he did, I grabbed his arm. I must have been desperate. I just needed to know I was okay. I needed to know I wasn't insane. I needed to know I was safe. I needed to know I wasn't dead. "Please… stay."

Zach must have not been himself either, because he just nodded and lay in the covers with me, his arms around my waist and my head lying on his chest. It was like we fit together. I felt safe. I haven't felt safe… ever. "Sweet dreams, Gallagher Girl."

That night I slept with no dreams. All I ever felt the whole time, was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I hate these things! They just make me feel depressed. All rights belong to Ally Carter. **

**A/N I know guys, I left out what Cammie did with her wrist. Don't worry, I changed it. She's fine, really. She won't die. Anyway, happy reading!**

Lies and Secrets

I awoke to find the body who was supposed to be next to me, was gone. I looked around for a moment until I heard the water running in the shower. I sighed and lay back down. The dreams haunted me. I had no idea why I had the dream. _More like nightmare. _I thought.

I sat up and glanced at the clock on the bedside stand to see it was seven forty-five. "Shoot." I mumbled. We'd have to leave soon. We couldn't risk anyone finding us.

The water had been off for awhile and Zach emerged from the bathroom door. "Hey,"

"Hi," I responded. I sat up and sighed. "We have to leave soon. Where are we going next?"

Zach shrugged. "Wherever you want to go."

I sighed and pondered for a minute. "How about we get out of the States? We could go to… Switzerland?"

Zach nodded. "Good idea."

I went into the bathroom and showered, then put on my old clothes that I had washed last night. When I came out, Zach was sitting there, waiting for me.

"Already get tickets?" I asked him.

He smirked and pulled out two tickets to Switzerland and disguises. "Great. Thanks." I replied, pulling on my wig. It was brown hair with pink highlights everywhere and I wore colored contacts that were green. Zach was wearing a bleach blonde wig with blue colored contacts.

"I'm Trey Connors and you're Mikayla Smith." Zach explained. Then he pulled me out the alley door to the suite. We found an empty car and we hotwired it and began to drive.

"What was your dream about last night?" Zach suddenly asked while we drove to Richmond's airport.

I sighed. I was really hoping he would just forget about it all. I was wrong. As usual. "I… I don't know… Shooting… There was a lot of blood…"

Zach smirked. "Yeah, I kind of assumed that, since you screamed blood when I asked you what was wrong."

"I was shot. You were fighting someone… Then Macey came and she was trying to fight off the man… then came Bex, saving Macey. I was bleeding to death. My soul came out of my body and could see everything. Then, someone tried to shoot you, Zach. That was when you woke me up." I explained.

"No wonder you were so scared." I heard Zach mumble. I would have hit him, but my left wrist was aching again.

I sighed and looked at the scenery out the window. "When will this stop? Me running away, people finding me, someone getting hurt because of me… When will it stop? I am dying for it to come to a halt."

"Cammie, this isn't your fault." Zach replied.

And that is what made me snap. "It's not my fault? It's all my fault! Whatever they want… I'm killing people. I don't have the gun in my hand but I'm the one who's causing this all to happen. That is why I didn't want you coming with me, Zach." I sighed and turned my eyes to him. "I don't want you to die because of me." I said, softer.

Zach sighed. He was tired of it all too, just like me. He seemed older than his age. "Nothing will happen to me, Gallagher Girl."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Of course not, but I will try my best. If that doesn't work… I'll let you go." Zach replied.

I felt like crying then. That was when I became determined to making sure Zach didn't get hurt. He didn't deserve being punished for something that wasn't his fault. "Zach… Don't. You won't have to let me go. I promise."

That was when we pulled into the airport parking lot and entered the building. When we got to our gate, I saw someone I didn't want to see this summer.

Agent Townshend.

"Shoot." I mumbled to Zach. He looked in the direction I was looking in and nodded, looking away.

"He won't recognize us." He whispered.

I shook my head. "Another thing you can't guarantee."

The announcer called our number and we graciously gave her our tickets then entered the plane. We sat in the very back and I rested my head on Zach's arm. "Why is life so complicated?"

"We're spies. Everything is complicated."

When we took off, I instantly fell asleep comfortably on Zach's arm. I was awoken to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Zach staring back at me with his fake blue eyes. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

I nodded and stretched. "What is it?"

Zach shrugged. "I was just bored."

I playfully punched him in the arm. "Turn on the movie." I said, gesturing to the DVD player that the plane provided for us.

Zach turned the movie on to find we were watching Twilight. I sighed and pulled the blanket Zach gave me over myself. "Never be an Edward Cullen, Zach, or I will seriously have to kill you." I said at the part where Edward was saying he was a monster.

Zach just smirked and fell asleep during the part where Bella was getting bitten. I wondered how he could with all the screaming. Then, I fell asleep, too. I woke up to hear the caption speaking. "We have arrived in Switzerland."

I practically jumped out of my seat after the ding and grabbed my bag. "Come on, Zach." I said, pulling him to his feet.

We hailed for a cab and sat in the backseat. "Where am I taking you two?" The cab driver asked us in German.

"Where is the closest motel?" Zach asked before I could reply.

"Betsy's Inn."

"Then, you can take us there." Zach said.

The cab started to go and I sat there, trying to think of everything that has happened. What if Zach really worked for the Circle and was taking me straight into their trap? _Snap out of it, Cammie! Zach does _not _work for the Circle! _

We finally arrived at the location. The hotel looked really cheap and dirty, but I would take anything right now. We stepped out of the taxi and I paid the driver. We went inside and I checked how much money I had left. Five thousand dollars. _Thank God I brought so much money. _I thought. I stepped up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Mikayla. Could we have a room?" I asked.

The lady nodded and typed on her computer. "We have a room with two queen beds with smoking, or a room with a king bed and no smoking."

"We'll take the second one." I replied.

Zach gave me a look but I ignored it. I absolutely _hated _the smell of smokers. I would take no smoking over anything. She gave us the key to the room and the number and we were off to our room.

"One word. Why?" Zach asked as we walked to our room on the second floor.

"I hate the smell of smokers. I will take _anything _over a smoker's room." I explained.

Zach nodded. "At least you won't have any nightmares tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

We finally reached the room and I nodded as I breathed in the fresh air. "Thank God I decided on this." I mumbled.

I sat on the bed and sighed. "Zach… why would Agent Townshend be in Switzerland?"

"A mission."

"And what would that mission be?"

Zach shrugged. "How would I know?"

"I think… he's looking for me. Everyone is searching for me… But I think he might have another reason." I stated, moving to Zach's side of the room.

Zach rolled his eyes. "He is _not _working for them. He is dedicated to the CIA. He wouldn't turn against them."

I stared into his now blue eyes. "Unless he's a double agent."

Zach shook his head. "No. He wouldn't."

"You wouldn't know."

That was when Agent Townshend kicked down the door to our room. Next to him was Liz. He smiled evilly and asked, "Talking about me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys! Very busy. I guess that's how life is. **

**Disclaimer: Remember, Ally Carter is the owner of the Gallagher Girls.**

**Happy reading!**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 6

I was unprepared.

The Chameleon was unprepared.

The son of the Circle's leader was also unprepared.

Who would have guessed this would have happened? Trained spies who know better than some of the best agents in the CIA.

And they were thrown off track.

Because of an agent I had hoped to never see again.

"Hello, Agent Townshend," Zach said coolly. My eyes slipped to Liz's and she smiled slightly. I just glared.

"What are _you _doing with _him_?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes.

Liz sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "It's a mission. Bex and Macey should be here soon,"

I mentally groaned. I didn't want them here. I wanted to run away alone. I didn't want to be caught, and that already happened with Zach. I sighed, what kind of spy have I become?

"What is the mission?" Zach asked.

"Catch the Chameleon," Agent Townshend said and walked inside our room. He examined the door he knocked down. "You might want to fix that soon,"

I scowled at him. "You're the one who did it,"

Townshend just smiled. "Don't scowl. It's not flattering,"

That was when Bex and Macey came running down the hall and joined us. They were in disguise and looked amused. I just wanted to beat them to a bloody pulp now, except I still loved them, I was _mad. _

"Who are you working for, Townshend?" I asked, still scowling.

Townshend smiled. "The CIA, of _course_," I didn't like the way he said of course. He said it like he was lying. Or if he was trying to make something clear to me. Oh no. He is one of them. And he's taken my friends with him. Well, if I go down, they're coming with me.

"Oh, really? What do you have to say about this, Macey, Bex, and Liz?" I asked, turning to them.

Macey just scoffed and took out a nail file. Liz started fidgeting under my gaze which I quickly turned to Bex, who had a straight face. Not a shocker. "Well, we're so excited to get back to work. Also, we wanted to find our best friend who ran away from us,"

I was glaring so much; I think it was etched into my facial expression. "Funny, because I don't trust you,"

"You should, though," Townshend commented.

"You're a double agent." I stated plainly.

Townshend **(a/n idk if I'm spelling his name right, please review and tell me if I am) **just laughed.

That was when Zach and I started running. Of course we knew they would catch us easily, but we weren't thinking about that. We were thinking about the trap we set up here if we ever were in a situation like this.

We were running through the trees of Switzerland, which I thought we would never do, and running and going as fast as we could. Then we came to a halt when we saw the guard dogs of a faculty center for juveniles.

"Whoa," I muttered as I stared in awe at the fence.

"Reminds me of Blackthorne," I heard Zach mumble.

I heard the trap snap; the giant snares, and knew we were free. I smiled at Zach and he smiled back. "Where to next?"

"California," I said quickly, without thinking. After an hour of running to the airport, we were on a flight to Los Angeles, California. I had never been there, so I was excited. I laid my head on Zach's shoulder and snuggled into him. He was so warm, I couldn't believe it.

"Comfortable, there?" Zach asked me as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I shrugged and put my nose into the crook of his neck, taking in his aroma. I still couldn't believe how he made regular soap smell so good. It was mesmerizing. I loved everything about him; from his great smelling soap, to his wonderful green eyes.

"I love you."

Zach looked at me in surprise, "I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

And that was the day I _really _fell in love with Zachary Goode.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I really want your reviews! They're the best gift you can give me! Anyway… Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Although I am in love with the writing of Ally Carter, I do not own it.**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 7

We finally reached California, after a very, _very _long ride. When we got there, I looked around in awe. We looked like regular tourists, taking in the scenery. I pulled Zach here and there, he didn't protest but wasn't exactly happy, when I ran into a lady who looked about in her sixties.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to her.

She picked up her dropped cane and sent me a glare. "Sure you are," Then she hobbled away. I gave Zach a questionable look and he just shrugged.

"Gosh, everyone hates me these days," I commented as we looked around Radeo drive. We couldn't afford half the things but we didn't care; we had to look like tourists.

"Not everyone," Zach breathed into my ear. I just rolled my eyes and kept speed walking. "That doesn't count."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a man wearing a business suit, drinking coffee. He looked late and was walking far too fast for a regular person. He then slipped into a store. I was starting to think he was getting suspicious, but quickly discarded the thought. I was being so paranoid because of the Circle, it was crazy.

Then, a few people behind us, a man with a hat and a yellow jacket was walking with his phone, texting. That was when I realized that was the same man.

"Um… Zach?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I glanced back at the man again. He wasn't wearing a yellow jacket anymore. It was now red. I spotted the inside of it, and it was yellow. I confirmed my suspicions by that. "I think we're being tailed,"

Zach instantly reacted, looked around. "The guy with the red jacket. It's reversible. He was just wearing the other side. And before, he acted like a businessman," I explained to him.

Zach spotted him and shook his head. "It could be a coincidence,"

"It's not, though,"

"We shouldn't worry,"

That was when my lie detector ring from sophomore year, buzzed.

I started panicking. Zach just lied to me. I knew I shouldn't have made a big deal about it, because guys lie all the time, but this was different. It was a life or death situation. "Zach."

"What?" He snapped.

I realized then that Zach wasn't the same Blackthorne Boy from before. He wasn't the playful boy who kissed me in the halls of Gallagher. He wasn't the same boy who was locked in a tight compartment with me on a train. He wasn't the same. Yet, I didn't care. Zach was still Zach, but I still couldn't pull my mind away from the fact that he wasn't the boy I knew anymore.

"You're lying." I declared.

Zach pulled me aside into a store inventory room and locked it. "What do you mean?"

His gaze on me was piercing, it seemed scary. In a tight space with him, I couldn't help but think he wasn't the same boy who told me he loved me.

"I have the ring," I held out my hand to show him and he only glanced down at it. He quickly took that hand.

"Gallagher Girl. Look at me." I tried my best at keeping my eyes fixed on the floor, but it didn't work. My eyes rose to meet his and he was staring at me. "Cammie, you need to trust me."

"But…" I started but couldn't think of an argument. Zach was tearing down my walls in one second.

Zach squeezed my hand and put it right above his heart. "Do you trust me?"

Without thinking, I said, "With my life."

And that was all it took. Zach let go of my hand and cupped my face. He slowly bent down and gave me a slow, passionate kiss. I was praying that it wasn't our last. Then he stopped and pulled me out the door.

We looked around and I spotted the man again. We began running and he wasn't hesitant to follow us at a running speed. We reached an alley and Zach stopped in his tracks. "Cammie, I need you to stay here and wait."

"But Zach-" I started but he cut me off.

"Remember, you said you trusted me?"

I sighed in defeat and nodded. He quickly kissed my forehead and ran off, while I stayed in the corner, with my knees to my chest. I couldn't believe I agreed with him. I heard grunting from fighting, and I panicked. The one thing a spy shouldn't do. Because I got up, ran to the sounds of fighting. I looked at the dark sky full of stars and saw a shooting star. I quickly wished that everything will turn out all right.

I didn't realize I was standing on a road, when a semi-truck's lights shined on my face. And what did I do? I just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

When I was hit, I was hit with so much force I was knocked to the ground. I remembered seeing my life flash before my eyes.

In the park, my dad pushing me on the swing. My mom crying after they told her my father had died. My first year at Gallagher, being trained and people impressed, saying I had a future as being a spy. Becoming best friends with Bex, Macey, and Liz. Meeting Josh and my first kiss. Breaking up with Josh. Meeting Zach in D.C. Zach telling me somebody knows. Zach dipping me and kissing me. Zach in a tiny compartment with me on a train. Zach telling me goodbye at the tombs. Jumping off a cliff. Zach asking me to run with him. Running and Zach catching me. The way Zach looked before he told me he loved me. Then, the last memory was getting hit by a truck.

After the flashbacks, all I thought about was Zach.


	8. AN

**Dear Fanfictioners,**

**I haven't updated in awhile, guilty as charged. I'm sorry. A lot of people have read the book Out of Sight, Out of Time, as I have read it twice. (insert smiley face here) Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to continue this story, or to end it. (Only because we all know what happens now, and I could never top Ally Carter) I really want your opinions on this, I'm kind of struggling. And if you choose yes, please include prompts. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok guys… I am continuing this story! *cheers* OMG HUNGER GAMES PREMIER IS TONIGHT! I'm totally going. Any of you guys? **

**Disclaimer: The amazing Ally Carter's book. Not mine.**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 8

I had a weird dream.

I had a dream that I was killed by a truck. I kept seeing it happen over and over in my mind. It was like there was a replay button that someone kept pressing in my mind. They wouldn't stop, either. Then, I would feel electric shocks go through my body.

The truck dreams stopped after awhile. I remember seeing doctors leaning over me. But what surprised me most of all was that, I didn't see Zach at all. I usually saw him in dangerous points in my life, so I guess that was a good thing.

"She's awake," I heard a doctor say. He looked back down at me. "Catherine? Wake up. It's time to wake up,"

I bolted up and instantly regretted it. There was pain shooting through my head and whole body. The doctor handed me a cup and I quickly drank it. "Where am I?"

The doctor smiled at me. "The hospital, of course,"

"What city?" My voice was hoarse, and I barely recognized it.

"Denver," I nodded and examined his name tag, which said Dr. Morris.

"Who brought me here?" I asked. I had no idea what had happened while I slept.

Dr. Morris shifted. "It was a young man, who said his name was Zachary. Now, you need to rest, Catherine,"

The thought didn't register in my mind that he had called me Catherine. "How long was I asleep?" I asked, worried that I wouldn't be able to finish my mission in time.

Dr. Morris squirmed a bit. "Ms. Goode, you were in a coma. It's December eighth. We thought you were going to die after your accident with the semi-truck. But we are so happy that you woke up."

"Did Zachary come back after he signed me in?"

"No."

Heartbreak went through me right then. He hadn't even bothered to come back? I was so insulted. Didn't he say he loved me?

Then I realized he said it was December. That means I had been asleep for about five months. Also, the doctor had called me Catherine and Ms. Goode. Which means Zach registered me as Catherine Goode. For some reason, that name seemed so familiar to me.

"I have to leave." I stated as I tried to stand up, but Dr. Morris eased me back down.

"Where would you go? Zachary said you didn't have anywhere to stay," At the mention of his name, rage went through me.

"Well, Zachary doesn't know anything." I snapped back and stood back up, grabbed my clothes from the ground and rushed to the bathroom I somehow felt like I should have remembered. I changed and did what I did best. I disappeared.

When I went out, I was freezing, because I was wearing shorts and a tank top in the winter. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly, I felt the weight of a jacket over my shoulders. I took the hand that put the clothing on me and tried flipping them, but they knew exactly what I was going to do and shifted their weight so I couldn't. I turned to face them, to see the face of Zachary Goode.

"Zach."

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

I scowled at him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and stepped towards me, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm giving you my jacket,"

He was stalling. That wasn't good. "You never came back."

"Cammie… I couldn't. I had… business," He replied.

"Have you been back to Gallagher?" I asked. I was so full of questions. He must get annoyed with me a lot.

He shook his head no and I sighed in relief. Then, of course, another question filled my brain. "Why did you sign me in as Catherine Goode?"

"You needed a cover name."

"And you picked one with your last name?"

Zach shifted his weight. "Yeah. Problem?"

I sighed in defeat. "Sort of. You lie a lot."

"I'm a spy. I lie." He ran his hand through his hair. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

I shrugged. "Yes." I looked around the hospital's parking lot. "I'm never going home."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know where home is anymore." Then I started walking in the opposite direction of the boy I loved. Shouldn't I have been going towards him? I mean… I loved him. Right?

Zach caught up with me. I kind of expected him to. "I'm not letting you out of my grasp. Last time that happened you were almost killed. I will never forgive myself for that."

"It wasn't your fault." I countered.

"Yes. It was."

"I'm the idiot here who almost got herself killed." Zach opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. "Don't argue, because I know it's true. I was like a deer in the headlights. I'm glad I got hit because now I have some sense knocked into me."

He shook his head. "You don't have to blame yourself."

"Yes, I do." Then I ran. I heard Zach's footsteps but didn't dare look back. I ran into the dense woods outside of Denver and sighed in relief when I realized I lost him. I thought I would get him killed if he stayed with me.

"Gallagher Girl. I know you're here." Crap. He was still there. And I hadn't lost him. Which made me feel weak and untrained.

Then, I felt his breathing on my neck. "I see you."

He found me.

"I'm supposed to be invisible," I said, turning to face him. "You can see me, clearly. How?"

"I love you. How can I not see you?" He responded, cupping my face.

I sighed. "It's easier being invisible."

"Don't ever run away again." Was Zach's reply.

"I'm a runner."

"Cammie, you have to promise me."

I shook my head quickly. "Why? So you can die as I watch?"

Zach glared at me. "They won't kill me."

"It would be easier if they killed me."

And that was when the shot rang out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. **

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 9

The shot didn't hit me, if you're wondering.

It didn't hit Zach either.

But that didn't make me feel relief. No, it made me worried. Who was shooting? And why? And what or who did they hit?

Here's the answer to the last question: Josh Abrams.

Josh Abrams was trying to sneak up on me, and kill me.

I saw the knife in his hands. It was pointed right at my neck.

Who shot the gun? DeeDee.

"What? Why?" I asked, furrowing my brows as I examined the girl. She looked completely different. Older. Taller. Stronger. She could work a gun. Impressive.

But Zach had plans other than standing around all day. "We've got to get out of here," He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me the other direction. He tried to block my view of the dead figure on the ground, but I saw him.

I watched as the life left out of him.

Blood was seeped into his clothes. He was still gripping the knife in his hands.

Suddenly, I didn't want to follow Zach. I ripped my hand out of his grasp and ran toward DeeDee. "Who are you working for?" I was out of breath by the time I met her. Comas. They can do that to you. Poor Mr. Solomon.

Mr. Solomon.

I totally forgot about him.

Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he _awake_? But at that moment, I couldn't think of that. I had to think about what just happened _right in front of my eyes. _

"Cammie Morgan. They always said you were good. But right now, I don't believe them," DeeDee laughed in mockery as she studied me. "You're skinnier. Weaker."

I shook my head, shaking the things she said out of my mind. "Who are you working for?"

The girl I thought was a ditz, turned out to be more than I could ever imagine she was. "It was so hard to choose between the CIA and the Circle of Cavan. I couldn't pick _just _one. Could you?" Zach appeared from behind me. DeeDee looked from me to him and stepped closer to him. "Zachy! Miss me?"

He ignored her question and turned to me. "Cammie, we _really _have to go."

"What's so important, Zachy? Trying to get away from me? Because you can't. I'll be in your nightmares." She laughed evilly and forcefully gave him a hug.

"Cammie, seriously, we have to go!" Zach yelled, pushing DeeDee off of him.

"Zach, what's going on here?" I asked.

Zach shook his head. "I can't tell you,"

_Of course. _

"If Zachy over here won't tell you, I will. I'm Zach's girlfriend." DeeDee said. Then she kissed him. Yeah, you read that correctly. DeeDee kissed Zach. Right in front of me. And again, I ran.

I ran past the hospital parking lot, hotels, and restaurants. I think I ran out of the city. But what happened then? I saw them.

Them, as in, my best friends. Or maybe my ex-best friends. I had no idea. But Bex saw me. And instead of hugging me…

She tackled me.

And the next thing I saw was masked figures, taking me to a helicopter.

I'm screwed.

**A/N Sorry it's really short. Oh well. Some is better than none!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm busy, but who isn't? **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter. **

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 10

"Is she okay? Someone answer me!" A male voice demanded. I opened my eyes and looked around. The world was spinning. I had a massive headache and my eyes were super heavy.

"She's awake!" A female voice shouted. A voice I could recognize anywhere.

"Mom!" I yelled. I shot straight up. My whole body ached in protest. "What's happening?" I needed answers right then and there.

There was a sigh of relief. "Kiddo, I'm right here. No need to worry. Are you doing okay?"

The world finally stopped spinning and realized I was in the infirmary at Gallagher. Thank God. "I ran away,"

"I know."

That was when I realized Mr. Solomon-I mean Mr. S was there. Wait… Mr. S was awake? "Mr. S! You're… I… How long have you been awake?"

"Since October. It's January. Do you know how worried I've been?" Mr. Solomon said. His arms were crossed and he had a very protective look on his face.

"Where are my best friends?" I asked. At that second, Bex, Macey, and Liz all walked in.

Bex was glaring at me, Macey had a look of relief, and Liz was ecstatic to see me. She gave me a big hug that hurt most of my muscles. "Oh, Cam, we were so worried! We missed you so much! We were so glad when Bex found you!"

"Uh… Liz… You're crushing me." I managed to squeak out.

Liz instantly let go of me and smiled. "Oopsy-daisy."

I managed to stand and go to my room, where Macey and Bex shared a look that said, _Well, who's going to tell her?_

"What's going on?" I asked. Full of questions, as usual.

"Cammie…" Macey started, biting her lip. She looked at Bex for support.

Bex sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll tell her," She turned to look at me. "Zach's missing. No one can find him. He's been missing since we found you,"

Everything that happened after I woke up from my coma came flooding back. I held my ears, as if to stop it from coming. I screamed as I saw DeeDee shooting Josh and her kissing Zach. I remember running until I couldn't breathe anymore. Then, getting tackled and taken into a helicopter.

"Cammie! Cammie! Stop! It's okay. Calm down." Macey said, forcing my hands from my ears.

"I hate DeeDee. I hate her. I _hate _her." I repeated it over and over again until finally Bex slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Okay, that's enough. It's midnight. I think you need some sleep. Alright?"

I nodded and climbed into my bed. I tossed and turned, trying to get all the images of everything that has happened out of my head. When I fell asleep, I had horrible nightmares. I dreamt that I was peacefully in the tombs. Until, Zach's mother came running out of a secret passageway and pointed the gun to my head. All I could think of at that time was how wonderful it would be to just die and escape everything.

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Zach couldn't comfort me this time. Did I really want to die? That question remained unanswered.

The next couple of weeks were horrible. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without being disgusted. I missed Zach so much. I couldn't stop thinking that he was probably with DeeDee on some secret mission in Paris. I never got sleep because of the nightmares. Bex and Macey started to completely ignore me and hate me. My mom and Mr. Solomon were always on missions.

_I'm so tired of being here. I hate DeeDee. I hate Zach. I hate Bex. I hate Macey. I hate my mom. I hate Mr. Solomon. I hate myself. _

One night I woke up from the same nightmare that I kept having over and over again. I looked at my digital clock. Three thirty a.m. I got up and went into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. It wasn't myself, though. The girl looked horrendous. She was too skinny, too ugly, too… terrible.

_I'm a horrible person. _I thought to myself.

That was the night I decided something.

I went to the secret weapon closet every room in Gallagher had. I took the gun and snuck out to my favorite passageway. They say Gallagher Girls never give up. Well, I'll be the first to do that.

I took my final breath, ready to kill myself.

A strong hand pulled the gun away from my head. I turned to stare into those beautiful green eyes.

He threw the ground on the ground, breaking it into pieces.

He wrapped his arms around me and I don't know how long I sobbed into his arms.

Finally, he pulled away and brushed my hair away from my face. "I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what you need."

I wiped my last tear away. "Save me."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 11

"Cammie, we need to talk. Now." Zach said, dragging me to his room. I knew I was in lots of trouble, but so was he. I needed to know why he was missing, where he went, and how he found me.

When we got there, Zach made me sit down on the bed and started pacing. "Why would you… Why would you try to kill yourself?" He asked, confusion in his voice. He shook his head and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't understand how much pain a person has to be in to commit suicide, Zach." was my answer. It probably wasn't a good enough answer.

"Trust me, I do." He said, his voice much softer.

I sighed and stood up, stopping him from his pacing. "No one was there for me. You should be happy you were there to stop me,"

"I am, Cam. I am _so _happy because of that," Zach said, sweeping me into his arms. He hugged me close. And I couldn't help but think it was so right, and realize how much I missed him.

"If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. You have the other part of my heart, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, his soft side coming out of him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet.

Suddenly, he crushed his lips into mine, with so much heat and passion it was overpowering. I responded with as much energy and we were like that for awhile, until I pulled back.

"Where were you? I missed you so much… And I thought you were with DeeDee…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Zach laughed half-heartedly. "DeeDee? Why would I be with her? It's complicated but… I couldn't come back for awhile… I had to do things. You know how it is,"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't you be with her? She's way skinnier than me and prettier. I don't understand why you would want me,"

He blinked at me then held my waist, feeling my ribs and bones. "Cammie, I can feel your freaking ribs. Have you been eating?"

I didn't respond. If I lied he would be able to tell.

"Oh my God. Cammie… You're perfect the way you are!" Zach told me. Then he rushed me to his bathroom, turning the light on. He made me face the mirror and had me stare at it for awhile.

"Does the mirror say mistake?" Before I could answer he said, "No. Because you're not a mistake, Cameron Morgan." Then he put me on his weighing scale. "Does the scale say error? No, because you're wonderful. Don't ever think otherwise."

By the time he was finished, tears were flooding down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing and shaking, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

He kissed my lips slightly, making me stop talking. "You need some sleep. You look exhausted."

I sniffled. "I haven't slept in weeks."

He lay me down on his bed, tucking me under the covers, climbing in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. "Tonight you'll be safe."

"Safe?" I mumbled.

"Safe." He replied, squeezing me closer to him.

When I woke up, I rolled over, snuggling into Zach's chest.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl."

I sighed and sat up, looking at him. "Hi."

He smiled at me. "Hey." Then his expression turned serious. "What if I told… I cut myself…"

This made me think. Zachary Goode cuts himself?

"Then I would say the next time you cut yourself, I cut myself too. When you hurt yourself, it hurts me too. Actually I'll cut myself two times if you do." I said, taking his hand. I turned his arm over to say cuts and gashes covering it.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked softly, examining his arm.

"Since I was eleven. My mom put a lot of pressure on me when I was a kid," Zach said, playing with my hair.

I sighed. I thought about cutting myself while Zach was gone, and did it once in awhile. I kissed the biggest cut on his arm and looked at him; he was staring right at my wrists. "Let me see,"

I turned my arm over and there were only two unhealed cuts. I had four that were scars.

"Don't do this to yourself." Zach said, pulling me to him.

"Only if you don't,"

Zach sighed and kissed my temple. "Fine."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his jaw, moving my way up to his lips. I kissed him passionately.

He pulled back and we lay there facing each other, talking and teasing and kissing like an idiot kinda sorta almost couple should.


	13. Chapter 12

**I wish I had a boy like Zach. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all.**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 12

"You have to tell her."

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Zach asked me as I brushed my hair, looking at myself in the mirror.

I shrugged and turned to him. "I don't want to tell her. You don't know what it's like to be treated by a prisoner by everyone. I don't want people to be watching me ever single minute… Thinking I'm insane… You just don't understand," I finished, turning away from him.

Zach took the brush from my hands and started brushing my hair for me. "Cammie, do you even know how it feels when someone you love, who is very close to you commits suicide?"

I sighed in defeat. "No,"

"All you can think of how you could have saved them. Wonder why they killed themselves. Think where you went wrong. I should know. My brother committed suicide when he was thirteen." Zach explained.

I met his eyes in the mirror. "I'm sorry,"

"So am I."

"I love you," I said, not able to contain it any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest, while he just held me.

He wiped my last tear away. "I love you too."

"You know you can't hide in the safety of my arms forever," Zach whispered, holding me closer.

I sighed and stepped away from him. "Well, no one likes me here. Everyone hates me. Even my own roommates! I'm such a horrible person that even my best friends don't like me anymore!"

Zach shook his head. "You know that's not true,"

"Whatever. I know hate when I see it." I responded.

"Maybe that's why you should talk to your mom." He replied. Then he gave me a look that said that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine. You're coming with me, though," I said. I laced my fingers with his. I thought of everything we've been through and took a deep breath. "I can do this…" I looked at him and smiled. "We can do this."

Zach smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

We went the long walk to my mother's office. When we got there, unfortunately, Mr. Solomon was there with her. I realized I would have to tell this to both of them, so instead of doing it twice, this was better.

"Um… Mom… Mr. Solomon… I kind of have something to tell you," I said, looking anywhere but them.

"I'm sure it's important kiddo, but I need to know where you were last night and this morning," My mom said, looking at Zach and mine's hand connected. "Er… Never mind. I know where you were now. What did you need?"

Mr. Solomon tapped his foot in impatient and I took a deep breath, focusing on the rhythm. "I tried to commit suicide last night," I finally said. I felt like a weight had been lifted when I said it.

But my mom freaked out. Tears almost came out, but she wiped them away. "What? Oh, honey. I'm so sorry for letting this happen… What happened? Who stopped you?"

"Zach."

Mr. Solomon and my mom both turned to look at the boy I loved. "I can never repay you for that, Zachary. Both of us are so thankful for that." My mom said, shaking his hand.

"Well that was a great talk and all, but I've got to go," I said, trying to make a quick getaway.

"Nope. You're going to sit and talk to me." My mom said, gesturing towards the couch. I sighed and sat down, Zach and I still holding hands.

My mom sighed and sat down at her desk, looking at me. _Uh oh. Here comes the lecture, _I thought. "Cammie, I love you so much. I want you to know that. If you are ever feeling like you need to end your life, you need to come talk to me sweetheart. If you were gone… I don't know what I would do. Second of all, you're going to need more security. You will not be able to have weapons. Zachary, Rebecca, Elizabeth, or Macey will have to be by your side no matter what. Understand?"

I nodded thoughtfully. "I get it. Can I leave now?"

My mom and Mr. Solomon shared a look. He nodded in approval so my mom said, "Sure, kiddo,"

I was so happy I got it off my chest. "Now, it's time to face Bex, Liz, and Macey," Zach said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ugh. They don't need to know! They hate me!" I exclaimed.

Bex walked around the corner. "We don't _hate _you."

I blinked. "What?"

"Cam, we were just mad. Mad that you didn't bring us, but you brought lover boy over here," Bex said punching Zach on the arm.

Macey walked over next to us. "It was like a knife in the back. I mean… It seemed like you would pick Zach over us."

I shook my head. "No, no. You don't get it. Zach just happened to follow me and I couldn't really get rid of him and-"

"You know what, save it. We don't have time to listen to your excuses. We have COW. Goodbye." Bex said, grabbing Macey and dragging her away.

I sighed and looked at Zach. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Zach suddenly looked around, getting into attack mode. He put me behind him in a protective position.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

That was until COC members started bursting in, everywhere. From the ceilings, the secret passageways, the classrooms. They were everywhere. We were outnumbered. By a lot.

And there she was. Standing right in front of me with that "innocent and sweet" smile. There was nothing sweet about it.

Zach's mother.

**A/N Wasn't that great but oh well. It will do. **


	14. Chapter 13

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 13

I went into attack mode; I was ready for this. I trained my whole life for this. I am a spy. But what I expected didn't happen. The opposite did, actually. Zach's mother, petted my cheek, and then slapped me.

I've never felt so much hate for someone like I did then. I took the gun in her hand, ripping it out of her grip, and pointed it to her head. "You killed my father." It was a statement. It was the truth.

"Like I told you before, I can take you to him." Memories were coming back. And one hit me straight in the face.

"Yeah. His grave." My finger was on the trigger. "Go to hell." Zach didn't yell for me to stop, no one did; so I did it. I killed the person who's been haunting my "sweet dreams." She fell onto the ground, dead. I killed the leader of the Circle.

That meant they would want to kill me.

They were going to get me.

"What did you do?" yelled a COC agent, pushing me to the ground. Zach took care of him, but what surprised me the most was that they were all running away, not knowing what to do without their leader. Like chickens with their heads chopped off.

I was still holding the gun. The body was still in front of me. Everything was blurry; I didn't know who I was anymore. I killed someone. And it felt awful, yet so right.

"I killed your mother." I stated. There was no other way to say it.

Zach grabbed my hand. "I wanted her to die."

I threw the gun at the wall. Memories flooded my mind, taking over. I was so dizzy, I couldn't stand up straight. Last thing I remembered, was hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Zach wasn't there for me when I needed him the most. When I was trying to get over the fact that I killed someone, and that I was going to be the most wanted person in the world. The COC wanted me dead. They wouldn't have a second thought about putting that gun to my head. Not like before.

I looked for him. And looked. I found him with the pigeons.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," He greeted me before I had a chance to say anything. His back was still facing me.

"I killed someone." Zach turned around, his eyes sympathetic. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

Zach held his arms out. "Come here."

There was no time for such things like relationships in this business. It just doesn't work out. It didn't work out for my mom and dad. But we were going to make it work. We had to.

I lay in his arms, a tear sliding down my face. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to. He held me tight, not letting me go. It was all I really needed. It was all I ever needed.

"It's not fair," He knew not to interrupt me. "It's not fair that we have to kill people so heartlessly." I looked to him. "How old were you?"

Zach sighed heavily. "We're trained to kill. I don't… I…" He smoothed my hair out. "I don't know."

"You don't know? You have to. You know everything I don't."

He chuckled. "Well then, I guess you have to learn."

Zach kissed my temple, getting up to leave. "Zach?" He turned.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?"

"You were ten."

He just gave me a weird look and left, without another word.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Ugh my dumbass computer didn't save my work. Gotta type this again. If you were confused last chapter this will clear things up.**

Lies and Secrets: Chapter 14

_*flashback*_

_ My mom said we were going to a "meeting." I was too oblivious to figure out it wasn't just a meeting. I should've guessed my mom was a spy by then. I mean, she was on work trips constantly. She and dad were always traveling. Their secret "spy talk" I called it… I was just a clueless ten year old, I guess._

_ She parked the car and exited to some big scary men, waiting for her. They had imprisoned my uncle, holding him against his will. I guess my mom was sent to save him. _

_ "Please. Don't do this," My mother muttered to them, just loud enough for me to hear._

_ That was when I saw him._

_ A boy with dazzling green eyes hid in the shadows, waiting for his cue I bet. His hair was unkempt and dark. Our eyes met and he winked. I cowered and looked away, only for a moment though._

_ "It's your time to shine, kid," The meaty man gestured for the boy to come out._

_ He winked at me before stepping out of the darkness. He was more handsome in daylight. _

_ "You were born for this. Finish this mission for us, boy," The skinnier man said. He wore all black. He handed his gun to the boy._

_ "You can't do this. This is my brother." My mother pleaded as the meaty man held her back. _

_ The boy put the gun to my uncle's forehead. He turned to me before pulling the trigger. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," before shooting the gun._

_ The man patted him on the back. "Nice work, boy. You're going to be a great killer one day."_

_ Cammie had just witnessed murder right before her eyes. _

_Zach had killed my uncle._

_ I winced as the gunshot echoed through the alley. _

_ They let go of my mother and she bolted to the car. They didn't chase after her, though. They yanked me out of the car and pushed me to the asphalt. I banged my head multiple times. (Explains why I didn't remember this.) _

_ I heard one last thing before I blacked out. Zach's voice. "Please… Don't kill her. I'm begging you,"_

_ I woke up in my bed. My mother denied it ever happened whenever I asked her about it. I believed her… until now._

*end of flashback*

I ran down the hall, looking for Zach. I called for him.

Of course, if Zach didn't want to be found, this search was useless. Whenever Zach didn't want to be found, you could never find him. One of his special abilities, I guess.

Apparently Zach wanted to be found today.

"Zach!"

"What, Gallagher Girl?" He asked with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I remember."

He looked at me funny. "What do you remember?"

"I was there when…" I gulped. "When you killed my uncle,"

He was going to lie. I already knew that. He was going to act dumb when I confronted him. But for a split second, I saw panic and guilt on his face before he composed himself. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

I glared at him for lying. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Zachary."

"You were the girl in the car. The lady… was your mother… We were ten. I winked at you… I thought you were pretty," Zach half mumbled to her and to himself.

"There's no time for flattery," I said blankly. I was wearing my mask again.

"Do you hate me?"

I stepped back. "Why would I ever hate you?"

"I killed your uncle."

That was when I kissed him. No matter what Zachary Goode would do, I would never hate him. It was sort of a curse, in a way. It was her weakness.

"Zach," I said softly. "I love you. I could never hate you,"

He smiled and kissed me again, enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry you saw me murder someone. I'm sorry you had to go through killing someone. I'm sorry you tried to kill yourself. I'm sorry I love you and make being a spy harder. I'm so, _so _sorry Gallagher Girl. I make your life worse," Zach ranted, holding me close to his chest.

I sighed. He would never understand how much I loved him.

"It's not your fault, Zach. If anything… you make my life better. And I'm really sorry for killing your mother," I half joked, but it was still sort of serious.

He sighed. "You killed the leader of the Circle, Cam. That's just… amazing to me." He must have realized something because his expression changed. "How did you know that she was going to show you her grave?"

Finally, _finally, _he was the one asking questions. I enjoyed it for a few seconds before telling him. "I could feel it… It was like my dad was telling me not to listen to her. Besides, if he was alive…" I took in a ragged breath. "We would've found him by now. Right?"

Zach nodded. "I have to go, Gallagher Girl." He gestured to the secret passageway that Gallagher forgot to seal. He smirked before kissed my forehead possessively and left. Just like that.

That boy was going to be the death of me.

Literally.


	16. The End

**I know this isn't the ending you all wanted, and definitely not the one I wanted, but I guess we all have to live with this. I am done with writing fanfiction for the Gallagher series, but I still love the books. If you are interested in Supernatural, I suggest you read my other stories. Thank you for taking your time and reading this. Bye:)**


	17. New Story!

**Hello! I am back. Wondering why? Well, I was wondering if you guys would like and read a story that is after UWS and Zach and Cammie's lives together, since you liked this story so much. Please review if I should and I'll start writing it if most people agree to it:) Have a nice day!**


End file.
